Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,372's FIGS. 11 to 15 illustrate and describe a fluid control device commercially available under the registered trademark MIXJECT® for liquid drug reconstitution and administration purposes. The fluid control device affords convenient reconstitution with a pre-filled syringe and a single medicament containing vial.
However, certain administration regimes require a greater quantity of medicament than contained in a single medicament containing vial thereby requiring a time consuming and cumbersome serial reconstitution of two or more medicament containing vials. Such serial reconstitutions typically also require at least one replacement of a needle for sterilization purposes further complicating reconstitution prior to dosage administration. Some administration regimes require a greater volume of diluent than can be stored in a pre-filled syringe which is particularly applicable in the case of serial reconstitute on two or vials.